Phineas father
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: This is my story about Phineas father. Phineas has to spent his summer holiday with his father Andrew. But he has his own secret that he works with Perry. Will the two be able to keep Perry's identity a secret?
1. Chapter 1 Phineas father

Chapter 01 The letter of return

**Quanktumspirit: "I decided to write my own story about Phineas father, his name in my story is going to be Andrew and he lives in New York, America. How will Phineas cope of being with his dad again after 10 years? Phineas is 10 years old, Ferb is 11 years and Candace is 14 years old. As well Andrew is working with the OWCA as a pet trainer. Written date: Thursday 3rd April 2014."**

* * *

It was the begin of the summer holidays. Phineas and Ferb created another huge amount of plans to complete over the summer holidays, Perry was lying asleep in the hot sun since Heinz Doofenshmirtz was away with Vanessa somewhere in Turkey for their vacation. As suddenly Linda came outside to Phineas, completely hysteric and with a letter in her hand, Lawrence tried to calm her down with no success.

"Phineas, come quickly, everybody to the living room," Linda panicked.

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other confused, what could have happened? Perry opened on eye, stretched and walked after his owners, as everybody sat down on the green couch Linda came from the front door, with a book and a white letter on it with a stamp all the way from New York.

"Mum, what is it?" Phineas asked her.

Linda shook as she carefully opened the envelope. Out came an old photo of Phineas as a baby. Candace as a young 5 year old, Linda in the hospital bed holding Phineas and next to her a man with red hair, pointy face and brown eyes. As Linda saw the photo she quickly turned it over and almost began to cry.

"Linda, are you ok?" Lawrence asked his wife worried.

"Phineas… it is a letter… from your father," Linda said.

Phineas grabbed the photo and looked at it, he smiled as he saw the good looking man on it. Then Linda carefully un-wrapped the letter and saw it was neatly written by hand.

"It says: Hello Linda, sorry that I haven't talked in over 10 years, but I had far too much to do, how are Candace and Phineas? Why haven't either of them nor you tried to contact me? I've missed all 3 of you very much. So I put everything into movement to see at least Phineas soon again since Candace is now 14 years and I have no right over where she should spend her summer holidays. Have Phineas things packed and send him off to the air-port: Danville. His flight will leave on the 25th of June 2013 at 13:00 o'clock, he will land at the NY airport at 13:25 clock on the same day, I will pick him up and then return with him to my home. He will stay with me from the 25th of June until the 7th September 2013, then I will send him with the flight on the 7th of September 2013 at 10:00 o'clock and he will land back in Danville live at 10:25. If you refuse our son to visit me then I will make sure I have the only right over our son, you can't keep him forever from his father. My mobile number is: 0043/235764, give Phineas a mobile phone so he can ring me up when he lands so I can find him easier. I hope you are well and that you don't refuse my offering. Inside this letter are 2 flight tickets just in case Candace want's to visit her father as well, with greetings: Andrew Flynn," Linda read as tears fell.

(Oh the letter arrived on the 23rd of June 2013) Linda sat down and Lawrence rubbed on her back to calm her down, she was never this destroyed. Phineas looked at the photo and couldn't wait to see his biological dad in real life, but Candace looked very disapproving at it.

"I will not return to him at all, may he court the hell out of the jury," Candace screamed.

"Candace Maria Flynn Fletcher he is still your father, may you hate him as much as I do, but he can't have the right over you… Phineas do you want to meet your real father?" Linda asked him as she looked over to her son.

"Of course I would love to mum, can Ferb come to as well as Perry?" Phineas asked.

"Sure, would you like to see your step-brothers father to Ferb?" Linda asked him.

Ferb gave thumbs up, quickly the family decided to pack their son's suite cases. Lawrence booked a pet flight ticket for Perry to look out for them. As everything was packed Phineas lay for a last time in his bed with Ferb looking towards the ceiling in their bedroom. Just thinking that in less then 24 hours he was going to see his real father made his stomach churn.

Ferb knew how he felt, if his mother would want him suddenly back he would be destroyed, luckily it wasn't the case, Gertrude who was Ferb's mother has died giving birth to him, Ferb really missed her, he knew his father did to, always when Ferb asked about his biological mother Lawrence answered that she had his green hair that grew down to her shoulders, she was warned that she might die giving birth to a child, but she was desperate, the same as Lawrence back then, as the news came that she was pregnant they both jumped for joy, Ferb was born almost 3 months premature, but it made them all the happier.

As soon as he was out Gertrude caught a high fever, it was impossible to sink, as on that day only one operation was optional and Gertrude needed an ice ring inside herself to keep her colder, but Ferb needed a new bone placing inside his leg, Gertrude insisted that her son should be saved, only 24 hours later and she died, Ferb felt his heart break thinking that his mother saved him. But Linda was far more of a mother for Ferb then anybody ever before.

'This is going to be a howl new adventure for me…' Ferb and Phineas thought simultaneously.

* * *

The next day came really fast, before Ferb or Phineas could think they were at the airport and flying all the way to New York, Ferb and Phineas were very excited about the flight. As Linda waited with them at the airport the two children at starters re-build a luggage bag carriage and a fire truck into motor cars, sadly before Candace could bust her brothers they were thrown into the trash can. But it was still great, as Phineas and Ferb's luggage's disappeared into the stomach of the plain Linda and Lawrence hugged both their children for a last time.

"Alright, please call guys. And Perry please look out for them," Linda said looking at the Platterpuss.

Perry churned before the three disappeared into the airplane. This was truly going to be interesting, as Ferb sat by the window, Perry in the middle and Phineas at the gang way they pulled the air plane seat belts on, before the three knew it the plain drove very fast and lifted off above the clouds and off into a new adventure for the three.

The flight in the plane was very quiet, mainly that Phineas tried to remember something, anything of his father, Ferb looked across to his brother and decided to ask him questions about his dad, what does he remember of his biological father.

"Hey Phineas, do you still know some things about your real father?" Ferb asked his step-brother.

"Um… well… the only thing I remember is that he wasn't so often at home, I only saw him 2X a week on the weekends. He works as an author and a secret Agent according to his diary. He showed me a single page and made me promise that I won't tell anybody about his job. Please don't tell him that you know now to," Phineas asked his brother.

Ferb made a lock sign with his mouth and threw the key away, Phineas laugh a bit, Perry in the meantime had his ears pricked up, Phineas father worked as a secret Agent?

Suddenly his interest about Phineas father was extremely high, he carefully nicked a piece of falling hair from Phineas and walked quietly away, Perry hid in the toilet and contacted his chef, he turned on the animal translator on his watch as well so his boss can understand what he is asking.

"Hello Agent P, what can we do? You know you have all of this summer off because Heinz Doofenshmirtz is away with Vanessa in Turkey?" Monogram asked.

"Grrrrr," (Yes I know, I would like to ask, are there any 'human' Secret Agents in New York that are related to Phineas?) Perry asked.

"Well give us Phineas hair, we will see if there is anybody similar to it," Monogram said.

Perry nodded and placed the hair into his small pod, it disappeared and reappeared in Carl's lab. He began the testing's. After 20 minutes a positive result came back. Monogram looked at it shocked and nodded.

"Why yes, but his actual name is Agent AFH. Short for Andrew Flynn Human, it says here he works in the Animal Agents training centre. Wait does Phineas know this?" Monogram asked shocked and scared.

Perry shook his head, no he knew nothing, jet.

"That is good, make sure that they don't find out about it, AFH is one of our best trainers and we don't want to lose him, so your mission is to find his hidden base and train there as often as you can, got it Agent P? Without yours or his secret identity to be exposed to the two children," Monogram asked him.

Perry saluted him and turned off the communicator. As he got back to Phineas and locked himself into his box suddenly the plain began to sink, it was landing now in New York.

As they got off the plain the children and their pet walked out of the airport and looked around the place for Andrew, suddenly Phineas phone rang with the tune 'Telephone by Lady Gaga' Phineas giggled as he picked it up, it must be his father or his mother to check if they landed save enough.

"H… Hello this is Phineas Flynn speaking," Phineas spoke threw the phone.

"Hello my son, can you please come through the terminal and to the taxi station, I am waiting there for you," an American accent rang threw the phone.

"Um… sure, let me and Ferb get our luggage and we will be right there with you," Phineas said confused.

Ferb looked at Phineas confused, as they got their suitcases the 3 walked to the Taxi station, Perry was on a lead being held by Ferb as they walked. Phineas looked around to see if he spotted somebody familiar, but everybody looked completely different.

Suddenly a man with a pointy face, light brown hair, an orange suite on walked over to Phineas and Ferb before looking down at the 3. As he spotted the Platypus he panicked a bit, but nodded. The man bent down and faced the boy's at their height.

"Hello Phineas, my you have grown to a handsome young man, and you are?" The man asked stretching his hand out to the two.

"Um… his name is Ferb Flynn Fletcher, he's my step brother… um… father…" Phineas said nervous.

"Yes… um…I am, hello," Ferb said very nervous.

"Nice to know you, ah you brought Perry Bartolome Flynn Fletcher as well?" The man asked surprised.

Perry panicked a bit, the man stroked him lovingly across his fur and picked him off Ferb's arms, the Platypus not once protested, but hugged deeper into the man as well, as if they have known each other for a long time.

"Um… I'm sorry, father… um… but what is your name?" Phineas asked very scared and nervous.

"Oh right, Linda has never put my name on the birth certificate, well Phineas my name is Andrew Flynn, but you both can call me Andrew or dad, I don't mind, come we have a long way to go," Andrew said.

They walked to a very old blue/silver car, Andrew opened the door and fastened Ferb and Phineas to the car seats with the seat belt tight. As they were seated he parked Perry to the middle between Phineas and Ferb, and the luggage into the boot. As everybody was bolted in Andrew started the engine and drove off, whiles driving he used a hands free phone because he had to talk with somebody.

"Yes… indeed they arrived safely,… please tidy it up away immediately… I don't… ok thank you… see you later," Andrew said.

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other confused, what was that about? Andrew looked at his car nervously, then back to the back part where Phineas, Perry and Ferb were sitting. Phineas thought that Andrew was looking at him and Ferb, but Andrews's eyes were more interested in Perry, he was studying the Platypus to see how he can help him.

"Um… so dad…" Phineas tried to start, but suddenly Andrew's eyes were giving them an evil stare.

"Please wait for all the questions until we get to my home Phineas, these roads are very tricky to drive and I have to concentrate," Andrew ordered.

"Ok… sorry," Phineas said.

He felt a little bad for making his father mad, Andrew bit down on his tong, it wasn't his fault to snap at Phineas, and he just had it in his nature that he had to give the orders around the place. As they travelled for another 2 hours they came to a middle sized house in a lovely neighbourhood, it was yellow with a brown old fence, a gray door, it had 2 windows per wall, so 12 in total as Phineas walked around the house and counted. Next Ferb and Phineas looked at the garden, it had a climbing frame, a few trees heck this was one hell of a big garden, even a pond was there too. Phineas and Ferb walked back to Andrew and looked at him.

Andrew smiled a bit and walked up to the door, he suddenly placed his hand on the side of the wall and his hand was scanned. Phineas and Ferb looked even more confused. Perry was getting very nervous, he suddenly knew how to help Andrew keep his secret, and he peed on Phineas' hand.

"Ewe, Perry no, bad boy," Phineas scowled at him a bit mad.

Phineas and Ferb were distracted enough by their pet that Andrew quickly had his eyes scanned and a microphone popped out of the wall.

"Home-sweet-home," Andrew quickly spoke threw the microphone in whisper tone.

It retreated back into the wall, a small countdown began and after 2 seconds the door gave a beeping sound, Andrew quickly got a key out and rammed it into the key hole, the door opened with him turning the key. Andrew looked first carefully inside his home, as he saw it was his normal living room he sighed with relieve. Phineas and Ferb looked at him confused, Andrew lead them inside.

"Well boy's welcome to the 'Andrew Flynn residence'. Here as you can see is my hall way, the door to your left is my lounge, straight ahead we have a kitchen, upstairs are 4 bedrooms, and a bath room. In the back yard I have an old play ground," Andrew explained.

"Wow, dad this house is beautiful," Phineas said amassed.

Suddenly threw the door from the kitchen came a robot servant of his, as he spotted Perry he almost gave the identity away from the pet.

"Master, that is Age-" The robot said, but Andrew quickly stopped him.

"R3 no, bad servant, you do not speak to a mindless and stupid pet like that," Andrew snapped at his robot.

The robot was straight away silent, Phineas and Ferb looked amazed at the creature, both boys' circled it around the robot, he looked at him confused. Andrew had to get the boy's distracted long enough for Perry's training to start in secret.

"Hey R3, take Perry out for a 'walk' around the neighbourhood and come back in a few hours, I have to get Ferb and Phineas settled down," Andrew said.

The robot took the lead, hooked Perry to it then he left the house without another word. Phineas and Ferb looked at Andrew in amazement.

"He is just a servant, if you guy's need any help then he can help you, come the bedrooms are this way, oh, do you boy's share a room or do you want separate bedrooms?" Andrew asked.

"Um, I think we are ok with being together in a room," Phineas said.

Ferb nodded, but then he had an idea.

"Can we both stay in Phineas old bedroom?" Ferb asked.

"Oh, wow, we… well his old room might be a bit childish for you both, but ok, come Candace and Phineas bedroom is directly opposite of mine," Andrew said.

He lead them upstairs to 5 doors, one was a airing cupboard holding a lot of towels, the second one was the bathroom with a master swimming pool in it, a toilet and a sink as a water fall, Phineas loved that room. The next was Andrew's bedroom, with a single bed, a cupboard with various green uniforms. The fourth room was a guest room with a single bed in and an empty cupboard, the last room Andrew hovered outside of the door and sight. It seemed to hold a lot of bad memories. Then he opened the door and lead the children inside whiles flicking the light on.

Phineas and Candace old bedroom had a bunk bed, the bed on the bottom had a Princess sheet on, the top bed had a Winnie the Poo picture on it, with a meter big Ernie stuffed toy lying in the bed too. In the girls bed there was a big Diddle mouse with a bow in her hair and on the pink fabric the orange words of 'Candace' were sown inside of it. The wall paper had stars all over the place and as Phineas turned off the lights it showed all the hundreds of stars glowed simultaneously. Next Phineas and Ferb saw a small book case with the entire 'Inheritance' collection, hundreds of Princes books, Pixie hand books and a Sudoku book. There were at least 20 new 360 Puzzle pieces balls to complete, a beautiful bedroom.

Ferb sat his suite case down on the bottom bed and Phineas moved to the top bed. As they had there things unpacked both teen's lied down on the beds and just rested from the long trip. Before they even knew it they heard a knock coming from the bedroom. Andrew entered and looked at his son and his brother.

"So guy's should I ask R3 to bring us some Chinese back for dinner?" Andrew asked them.

"You can contact him from here?" Phineas asked surprised.

"Yep, I have his phone number in my house phone, come I'll show you," Andrew said.

He walked with his son and his son's brother down stairs and picked up a silver phone, he pointed it to the screen which looked at first viewing like a TV. But then it showed the robots face. He was right now waiting at a set of trees, not too far from the home with Perry just finished digging his poop into the ground. He showed Andrew out as a hologram.

"R3, can you please bring us some Chinese from our local take away back? And be here in 20 minutes?" Andrew asked him.

"_Sure sir, we are going to be back, oh and A- I mean Perry is very good in form," R3 answered to his master._

"Ok thank you R3, see you in a bit," Andrew said.

He then closed the phone as they waited for the robot.

* * *

R3 was just finishing his marathon run with a very K.O Perry trotting behind him, if this is the training Mayor Monogram meant then he will have a time in hell, every bone in Perry's little body was screaming at him. R3 really put his small body to the test, but Perry could already from doing over 100 press ups and 200 stomach ups his abs were growing and he was a little bit stronger. As they jogged their way back the two stopped at the Chinese like his master asked him and bought the food. As they walked back R3 made sure it was at a sped that Perry could still keep up with. Perry was carrying a bag of ice on his back to keep his muscles from hurting.

"I'm well impressed Agent P, Perry you are really in top form," R3 said happy with the pet's work out.

"Grrrrr," (Thank you R3, I never had such a work out in all my live, I would be surprised if I can even move tomorrow at all, and we still have about 90 day's to get through,) Perry said.

"I know, but my creator knows how to help you, in no time at all you will be one of the fittest OWCA animals in the entire estate," R3 said.

"Grrrrr," (Yes I think so to) Perry chatted back.

They reached the door, R3 spoke the same words threw and they just opened the door. Phineas and Ferb sat hungry at the table, hand's washed, plates hot and ready for their Chinese food.

"Thank you R3," Andrew said happy.

He got the food of his hands and served it out between the family, some chicken was left and Andrew cut it up and placed it out on the plate for Perry, mixed with some meal worms. Perry smiled and had his lunch as well. Before Andrew started he parked R3 into a socket and let his Robot charge himself back up, since his battery power was almost empty. As the 4 had their meal Andrew got the dishes and walked with Perry back to the kitchen.

"Oh Phineas and Ferb, whiles I do the dishes and give Perry a bowl of water for him to drink, how about you two watch a movie? I got Chicago from Net Flix if you want to watch it now," Andrew suggested.

"Yes please dad, thank you," Phineas said.

Andrew pushed into the microwave a bag of popcorn, once it was finished he handed it to Phineas and Ferb, Ferb found the Movie Chicago and placed it inside. Whiles the two teens were distracted Andrew continued with his training and Perry's inside the kitchen.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "What is the next training going to be? How long can Andrew and Perry keep their secrets from the two boy's? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 A training

Chapter 02 A very interesting training way

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody except for Andrew, R3 and the training,"**_

* * *

As Andrew and Perry were alone in the kitchen and the boy's were distracted by the movie did Andrew speak again.

"Well Agent P with your walk with R3 I am sure you know what to expect with my training way with you," Andrew stated.

Perry swallowed and nodded his head. He remembers that 2 hours of hell with R3's walking way's.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Perry was tied to the lead and left with R3. He may be a robot, but he was really strong. At first it seemed like a normal walk. But then R3 started to bust himself up and almost ripped Perry from the lead._

_'R3 SLOW DOWN!' Perry screamed at the robot._

_(oh the Robot has a animal translator installed so he can communicate with Perry and understand what he replies back)_

_R3 replied back, 'come on Perry, you need to be in a hurry, what if your hover car or any other transport way you have to get to your nemesis or return back breaks down? How would you get back then? You have to be able to run really fast.'_

_Perry nodded ad moved his webbed feet faster then he could ever hold down, his body was burning so bad that he never could cool off. After they ran for about 2 hours R3 suddenly stopped and Perry was flung into his back legs. _

_"good job boy," R3 said pleased._

_Perry gave him a slight glare, 'bah.'_

_Perry cooled himself off a bit and looked around, it was a wide open plain. Grass was growing everywhere, a perfect place to relax. Suddenly R3 got his robot eye out of his head and sent it around the plain, Perry looked at him confused. _

'_I am just checking if we are 100% alone wit nobody spying on us, may it be a animal or a human,' R3 explained._

_Perry nodded, after 2 more minuets his eye returned and the area was save enough to train._

"_Good ok, we will start with climbing and jumping down Perry," R3 said._

_'How?' Perry asked him confused._

_But his question was saved as the Robots body's arms and legs changed into 3 different parts, they stud up and disguised themselves like horse jumping fences. Perry was well impressed, R3 has more tricks up his sleeve then he looks. In fact the robot looks like a dust bin without his arms at this moment._

_R3 then explained, _"_ok Perry for this training I want you to jump over the smaller hurdles and crawl under the taller ones." _

"_Ok," Perry replied._

_Perry and R3 looked one more time around themselves to make sure they were still all alone. As it was confirmed, R3 changed his eyes into a timer. Perry ran towards the first hurdle and jumped directly over it with little effort. By the next hurdle it was just above his eyes, so Perry quickly slid on his side and went underneath it. This continued. After 2 minuets he mastered the last hurdle as well._

_But as Perry wanted to slide underneath one he was a bit shocked over a telephone call he heard close to them, his slide went to far and he rammed directly into a bush full of nettles. He squealed in pain and screamed. _

"_So so sorry Perry, it is my owner," R3 said and made his arm hurdle change back to a hand to pick Perry up._

_Perry nodded, after R3 had the orders he walked with a in pain Perry back home. They stopped at a Chinese and got what the boss wanted._

* * *

Back with Andrew and Perry

"Well seeing as you returned with him I am sure that you still want to continue," Andrew said pleased.

Perry nodded his head again eager, the walk won't stop him becoming a top agent. But what was Andrew up to now?

Andrew went to his computer and copied from it a few images. He brought up a image of some of the O.W.C.A enemies, Heinz Doofenschmirze with them, then Mayor Monogram, Carl, a few of the animal agents, then Phineas, Ferb, Candace, his ex-wife Linda and he even found a image of her new husband Lawrence. He nodded, once everybody was set up with some sort of spring board did he place Perry in the centre.

"Now Perry, this is your reaction, action and distraction test. I will bring up a few of them and I want you to try and keep either in your agents mode or your pet mode," Andrew explained.

Perry nodded, he understood. Andrew pulled on a leaver and Mayor Monogram was activated, Perry quickly jumped to his feet, placed his hat on and saluted before him.

Andrew nodded and released the hold, next he pulled quickly Phineas image up, Perry quickly hid the federo underneath his stomach and entered pet mode immediately.

Another pleased reaction, as Heinz was pulled up Perry went into Agent mode and slammed his foot against the image, but bounced back off it.

"I said only if you have to be in various mode's, not attack them," Andrew explained.

Perry nodded and held his foot that was in a bit of pain now. Andrew did this 3 more times before finishing for the day.

"Very good job Perry," Andrew said smiling at the agent.

They tidied everything up and Andrew cooled Perry's foot off.

"Dad, where are you," The two suddenly heard outside.

"Come lets see what the boy's want," Andrew said.

Perry looked at his bandaged foot a little confuse. The bandage was there to heal his foot, Perry looked back to Andrew in a little panic state. He pointed to his foot and grumbled again worried.

"Ah I see what you mean... I go it," Andrew suddenly said.

He got some green, blue sort of jell and smeared it around the bandaged foot, after 2 minuets the foot looked like his original again. Perry hugged Andrew again and the two left for the back yard to see the boy's again.

* * *

Andrew and Perry saw that the boy's have build a computer game and were playing with R3 at the moment. As the Robot noticed his master watching them he panic a bit and bowed to him.

"Sorry sir, Phineas and Ferb asked me to lay with them at this moment, I was just really interested-" R3 began his explanation, but Andrew raised his hand to silenced the panic robot.

"It's ok R3, if you want to play with the kid's by all means play with them," Andrew said smiling at them.

"Daddy your robot is so cool," Phineas beamed happy.

Ferb nodded as well as the two children hugged the robot. Andrew smiled that they accepted the Robot as a friend, just like him as he first bought the robot.

"It's ok guy's," Andrew said.

Perry grrrd next to him, he only hoped his owners won't notice he was slightly injured now. Andrew had the same worry etched across his face as well.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "What will happen now with Perry's injury he won't be able to continue his training... or will he? Please review."**_


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner

Chapter 03 Dinner with flashbacks

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. Here is a few childhood flashbacks between Phineas and Andrew."**

* * *

Andrew walked with Phineas, Ferb, Perry and R3 into the kitchen. Andrew got some pots, pans and ingredients out of the cupboard.

"Phineas and Ferb would you like to help me cook?" Andrew asked.

Phineas nodded, Andrew placed some carrots on one board and broccoli on the other.

"Phineas, cut the carrot carefully, Ferb cut the broccoli carefully as well." Andrew instructed.

Ferb looked towards Phineas father, "What will you be doing Sir Flynn?"

"Just call me Andrew, I will be cutting the chicken stripes and set a pot of rice on to boil." Andrew explained.

Ferb and Phineas nodded, Andrew and the boy's did exactly as he asked.

Ferb then looked to Phineas, he seemed to be smiling, the cutting tasks were done quickly. As the rice was on boil Andrew took the vegetables and steamed them above the boiling rice.

R2 was laying the table and then took Perry to the living room.

* * *

As R2 was in the living room with Perry the two sat on the couch. Perry was starting to get along with R2, but he still looked to Perry worried.

"Perry, can I ask you a personal question, about your Agency job?" R2 asked.

Perry looked to him and nodded, Oh also R2 had a animal translator installed, so he understands Perry's chatter.

'Sure what's wrong?' Perry asked him.

R3 nodded, "Well... how is your relationship to Mr Andrew Flynn? And how is your relationship to Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts?"

Perry shook his head, 'I am the nemesis to Heinz Doofenshmirts. At best I see him as a friend, and we enjoy beating one another up. Almost none stop. But to Andrew Flynn, I don't have a relationship. I was only told by my boss MM that he is working as a OWCA animal trainer. And ordered me to be trained by him. But now with my busted leg I won't be able to learn anything any more.'

Perry sulked, his leg was still killing him. And his boredom was growing. R3 felt a bit sad for the wounded platypus.

"Well Perry," R3 started, "Maybe you could do something with Phineas and Ferb?"

Perry looked up and looked towards R3 confused, R3 rubbed his head a bit.

"I mean, just be a ordinary platypus. Learn how it is to be a loving pet threw out the day and not just a crime fighting agent. After all if Phineas and Ferb ever catch you being a OWCA secret agent then they will lose you, just as much as my master Andrew would lose his job." R3 explained.

Perry smiled and nodded his head, as long as R3 and Andrew will hold their mouths about him being an agent then it should work without problems.

* * *

Back in the kitchen.

With the vegetables onto boil Andrew was string the chicken in the pan, making sure to cook it between 25 minuets to 30 minuets.

Phineas and Ferb looked around the kitchen for something else to do, and as their eyes fell upon a measuring jug they had an idea.

"Andrew, can me and Ferb make some vanilla pudding for desert?" Phineas asked.

Andrew blinked, "Um... sure, you two know what to do?"

Ferb nodded his head, Phineas got some smaller bowls out, Ferb found a carton which read: 'Custard powder' on it, then a measuring jug and Andrew got the milk from the fridge.

He watched as Ferb measure 2 tablespoons of the custard powder and placing the content in a bowl, Phineas measured in contrast 2 tablespoons of sugar. Then Ferb measured 568 ml of milk and placed that in a metal tin to cook, two tea spoons of milk he removed form the contents and stirred the custard powder with it. As all the contents was just liquid and the milk had boiled Ferb stirred them together and only 6 minutes later the contents was completely gewy.

Ferb removed the pot, poured it into 3 bowls and placed them to cool off into the fridge.

"Finished," Ferb called out.

Andrew nodded, "The dinner is done as well."

He served the chicken, Phineas the rice and Ferb the vegetables. As the family sat down Andrew suddenly got back up.

"I'll just get the drinks, Phineas before we start eating, could you feed Perry please?" Andrew said.

Perry was sat next to his bowl and was chewing it repeatedly, he was starving and no one has noticed it, well until Andrew pointed it out. Phineas nodded, he walked to his suit case and removed a packet of Platy food, full of vitamins, minerals and other good stuff for a platypus.

Perry wagged his tail excited, he was hungry. Phineas opened the food contents and tipped it into Perry's bowl before closing it off, Andrew came back a short while later and handed Perry a bowl filled with ice cold water.

Perry Grrrrred happy, the family sat back down and finished their meal and Perry ate his food as well. The food was just the right amount for his leg to stop complaining and for him to feel vitalised again.

After dinner Andrew packed the dishes together and did the washing up. Perry watched him from his corner and saw that he was holding onto the edge of the sink, his far away view he could tell that something was running threw his mind.

* * *

Andrews POV

This was a hard lunch, no not that I mean that having lunch again with my son and his 'step-brother' Ferb was hard, but holding all the emotions connected to a dinner with my 'family' is hard.

I still remembered the last dinner I had with Linda, Candace and Phineas.

_Flashbacks_

_I just brought back from the stall some beef and vegetable stues and served it out, Phineas was happily sitting in his high chair, a happy 3 year old, he was also just learning how to walk._

_Little Candace was sitting in her chair and Linda just walked in._

"_Dinner is served dear." I said smiling a bit to my wife._

_Sadly to say the relationship between me and my wife Linda was on the rocks, and it was just getting worse. _

_Linda smiled back to me, "Thank you Andrew. Come, I'll sort Candace out and you can feed Phineas."_

_I nodded my head, our meals were on 4 plates, Linda cut the vegetables and beef stripes to Candace, who was none stop complaining about the 'icky trees' and I had my spoon ready to feed Phineas._

_I placed it before his mouth. Phineas smiled and ate all his green and stripes of beef pieces. I smiled and continued feeding him._

_As Candace and Phineas finished their meals me and Linda sat down to enjoy ours, but just as I was about to enjoy a few bites of chicken my phone rang. Linda held a death glare towards me, the phone ringing always indicated that I had to return to work._

"_Andrew, don't. You. Dare. Eat. Your. Dinner!" Linda snapped at me._

_I denied the call and tried to concentrate on my meal, but the phone rang again, Linda's death glare made me deny the call again. But as it rang for a third time did she snap._

"_ANDREW EITHER YOU CONCENTRATE ON THIS FAMILY OR YOUR GOD DAME JOB! I'VE HAD IT!" Linda screamed at the top of her lungs._

_My own temper spiked, I quickly finished my lunch before throwing the plate on the floor._

"_Linda for goodness sake, If my boss calls me I have to respond, I need to earn the god dame food for this house!" I snapped back._

_I left the table and grabbed my coat and hat._

_Linda screamed back out of the kitchen, "ANDREW FLYNN IF YOU STEPM OUT OF THIS HOUSE YOU MAY NEVER RETURN EVER AGAIN! I'LL DIVORCE YOU!"_

"_FINE BITCH, DIVORCE ME AND LIVE WITH SOME ONE YOU ARE MORE HAPPY WITH! MOVE OUT IF YOU MUST!" I screamed back to her._

_As I left and completed my mission I didn't return until way past 2 AM in the morning. But as I got back I saw Linda has grabbed Phineas and Candace and moved out. _

_Nothing of them was left, except the photo album as Phineas was smaller, I hung my head and let my tears fall. Returning to my bed which was now as cold as an Antarctica storm. _

_'I am such a fool' Was my last though as I drifted off to sleep._

* * *

Andrew was snapped back out of his thoughts as he didn't hear the water any more. He looked up and saw Perry had jumped up to the sink and stopped it flooding.

"S... Sorry Perry. I was just thinking of something." Andrew said.

Perry gave him a look that screamed: 'What's really going on?'

Andrew nodded, "Well, I was just thinking back to my last dinner with my ex-wife Linda, Candace and Phineas. I was called after dinner to a OWCA job and Linda screamed at me not to leave, but I did and as I got back home she ran away from me. That's all."

Perry nodded and gave Andrew a hug, Andrew smiled and hugged him back.

"Thank's Perry, that's exactly what I needed." Andrew said.

Perry walked a bit around the room and then had an idea, he picked a photo of Phineas and andrew, he moved Andrew to Phineas and nodded to the man.

Andrew blinked, "What? You mean... despite the 10 years that we haven't seen each other, I should try and get a connection to my son again?"

Perry nodded his head again.

"Good idea." Andrew said.

As he finished with the last dish he walked out to see Phineas and Ferb looking bored around his back yard.

"Hey Phineas and Ferb, after the good dinner, should we do something together?" Andrew suggested.

Phineas beamed, "Good idea."

"I know," Ferb said, he looked over to Phineas to see if he had the same idea.

Phineas beamed, "Dad have you got a bat and a base ball?"

Andrew blinked a bit, "Um... yes I'm sure I still have a old one in my shed... why?"

"We could play Platypus Base ball." Phineas suggested.

Now Andrew was to laugh, he bent down and stroked threw Perry's fur, "Phineas your Platypus is just a platypus, I'm sure he won't even reach first base."

"You will see." Ferb said.

Whiles Phineas and Ferb kept a watch on Perry, Andrew walked to his shed and got a old base ball out from it.

He got a base ball bat and two mits as well. As he came back Phineas and Ferb beamed. Ferb took the bat first and Phineas stood a bit away with Perry.

"Ok Phineas, show me how Perry the Platypus is supposed to know how to play base ball." Andrew challenged and laughed.

He then noticed Ferb held a grin on his lips, he saw Phineas scratched the side of Perry the Platypus fur, he catapulted the ball up with his tail and Ferb struck the ball.

Andrew could barely hold his mouth closed, 'These kids are sure creative.'

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Gah was this chapter awful. Please review anyway."


End file.
